A popular form of gameplay that has taken on many different iterations involves dropping a ball through a maze of objects and seeing where the ball lands by random chance. Independently, people also enjoy games that involve trivia and demonstrations of skill. Disclosed herein are methods and devices for playing a new kind of game that merges elements of both of these forms of gameplay.